


Angel Mating

by I_bleed_Jensenite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bonding, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_bleed_Jensenite/pseuds/I_bleed_Jensenite
Summary: Dean and Cas have been in a lnon-sexual relationship for a while. Cas is ready to take to relationship further but needs to explain to Dean about mating with an angel. Is Dean ready to make that commitment?





	Angel Mating

**Angel Mating**

It had been a year since Dean had owned up to being in love with Cas. Sam had given in and stopped hoping that it would happen but then Dean had been badly injured on a hunt with a Wendigo. Cas, in order to heal him, had had to touch his soul and discovered how Dean felt about him. After a few false starts and awkward exchanges, they had settled into a routine. Act normally during the day, no obvious signs of personal affection but then in the bunker at night, they would snuggle on the sofa and share a bed together. Cas had even put some personal things in Dean’s room, which they now referred to as our room. No sex had happened yet, both comfortable with kissing and making out.

It all changed after one particular make out session. They cleaned up and got dressed, both sporting wide smiles. Cas reached out for Dean’s hand and stared deep into his eyes. “Dean, we need to talk.”

“That doesn’t sound good. What have I done wrong?”

“Nothing, just the opposite in fact.”

They sat on the bed, neither looking away from the other.

“Dean, I love you and I want to be with you, completely. I feel that you want this too but always stop before we go this far. I want a full relationship with you. I have watched humans for Millennia and understand the need for intimacy.” 

"I didn’t think angels needed sex.”

“We don’t usually. Angel mating would be enough, but you are not an angel and I am willing for us to be fully bonded. However, I am an angel. There are things that you need to know before we can take this relationship any further. If you longer want to be with me, I will understand.”

“Wow, wait – nothing you can say will change how I feel.”

“Maybe not but you need to be prepared.”

Cas started to explain the next step of the relationship. “Now that we have declared our love for one another, we can go ahead with an Angel mating, even though you are human. That will make mating more pleasurable and allow you certain privileges not usually extended to humans. You would have to be a willing participant and agree to certain conditions. Already having some of my grace inside you will make the process easier but angel/human pairings are very rare.”

“Angel mating – tell me more.”

“For us to strengthen our bond, we need to exchange blood. This is usually done by biting into the neck of the other person and sucking until blood is tasted. As well as hearing me, you will be able to sense my presence and what I am feeling. It can be overwhelming at first, but should help you to feel more secure in the relationship. When I penetrate you, my grace will flow into you and your soul will emit a bright light as it swells to accept my grace. It will hurt my love; I cannot prevent this but will help all I can. My wings will also change; they will become thicker, longer and stronger so that I can better provide a shelter for my mate and any children that you bear for us.”

“Wow, wait. I would be the one to bear children? But I’m male. How does that happen? How do I give birth? What if I’m not ready for that? I’d like a family one day but what would our offspring be – human or angel.”

“As the human, you would be the one to bear children. My grace would make it possible for you to conceive and carry the baby. When you are ready to deliver, I would need to cut you to remove the baby but our grace would heal the wound straight way. There is no rush to procreate; we can talk about his more at a more suitable time. It would also mean that it would be dangerous for you to hunt while pregnant.”

“You’re right, there is a lot more to this than I had thought. Please give me time to think about it and discuss it with Sam. He’s good with us but this is taking it to a whole new level and changing our hunting relationship.”

“Of course, Dean. Take as long as you need. Please remember that I will love you even if you decide not to mate with me.”

They settled down in the bed, cuddling gently. Dean slept until morning, stirring in his sleep but never waking fully; Cas lay watching him breathe. They woke in the morning wrapped around each other, both still smiling. They got up, showered, made coffee and ate pancakes, everything taking three times as long as they didn’t break from kisses unless absolutely necessary and did most things together or holding hands. Cas loved the intimacy of the little touches and Dean needed the reassurance that this was for real.

Dean and Cas had talked about how to approach the subject with Sam. Although he knew about them, they had been discreet about their time together, only allowing small touches and looks when they were not alone. They had rented a cabin in the woods for the next two weeks, so that they could relax and hopefully find a good time to talk to Sam, with no research to interrupt them. “I’ve never had a real holiday,” Dean admitted to Cas, “I’m really looking forward to being able to relax, do some fishing and not need to worry about hunting.”

Sam took his usual shotgun seat and Cas settled happily in the back, staring at dean through the rear-view mirror. Cas and Dean spent the whole journey swapping thoughts and jokes with one another, giggling and smiling at each other. Sam sat with his head on the window, contented to see Dean so happy. A part of him wished that he could have the same happiness.

Dean and Cas padded softly towards their room. “I’m going to talk to Sam tomorrow,” Dean said. “I need to know what he thinks about an Angel mating. I really want to commit to you, forever.”

Cas beamed with pride and snuggled closer to Dean. “Thank you. Dean. I understand that you need this time with him. I will make myself scarce tomorrow.”

“Please don’t. I want you there – always. And he may have questions that I cannot answer.”

After a pleasant evening of kisses, blowjobs and mutual touching, they awoke and made breakfast for them all. Pancakes and syrup with coffee for them, fruit salad and a kale smoothie for Sam. When Sam woke, they presented him with his breakfast and settled down to talk to him. They explained everything that they had discussed.

Dean looked at him and said, “Sam, please think about this and let me know if I have your blessing. If you say no, I won’t go ahead. I love Cas but can stay with our relationship like this forever, if you are against the pairing. You’re affected by this too, especially as I will be out of hunting for a while, if not forever. I wouldn’t want our children to have the childhood that we had.”

Sam replied with, “Dean, I’m grateful that you thought about me before you decide what to do but it isn’t my place to tell you what to do. I will support you whatever you decide and if you want to stop hunting, then I would be OK with that to. To be honest, I’ve questioned myself lately about how much longer we can carry on for.”

“Are you certain about this?” Dean checked.

“Totally.”

Dean, Cas and Sam spent the day talking about how the decision would change them, how they would hunt and what they thought the future held. They talked about when they would carry out the angel mating; all agreeing that it made no sense to delay it and plans were put in place. Sam was surprised that this had not come up before knowing how highly sex had featured in Dean’s life before Cas. Dean explained that being with Cas in any form, was more important than any risk of losing him. He had assumed that Cas didn’t need sex from him so had settled for the love that Cas offered him; a love he had long craved but never believed would be returned. Sam smiled at the chick-flick side of Dean coming into play whenever they talked about Cas.

Sam had decided to go and stay with Bobby for the weekend, which meant that Dean and Cas could have the privacy they needed, away from the bunker.

Over the rest of the week, Dean and Cas spent the days going on dates, fishing, swimming, walking, cycling and watching movies. Sam spent time reading and watching Netflix in his room, trying to ignore the sounds coming from the living room. In the evenings, they ate together, played board games and watched Game of Thrones.

Friday morning arrived. Sam packed his overnight bag and got in the car. When they arrived at the Bobby’s, he hugged them both and wished them good luck. “See you on Monday,” he said as he walked into the building. “Take care of each other, ya pair of idgits,” and a hug from Bobby was enough to make Dean well up. He turned his back and walked towards Baby, grabbing Cas’ hand and squeezing it tightly. Dean and Cas returned to the cabin, kicked off their shoes and sat on the bed looking at one another.

“What now?” Dean asked nervously.

“Relax,” Cas replied, “just remember I love you. It will all happen in due time. Human/angel pairings are rare, so the results will be a little unpredictable but when we exchange blood kisses, you will feel my grace begin to flow into you. When we make love, the exchange of body fluids will speed up the process and link us together forever. I will enter your heaven with you as your mate. It’s a forever deal.”

“What, so when I die, you die as well.” “Of course Dean, we will be one. If you die, I die to and we remain together in Heaven. No Empty for me and no Hell for you.”

“But, you are an angel and virtually immortal, why would you give that up for me?”

“Even now you don’t understand. Without you, I am nothing, Heaven turned it’s back on me and I expect nothing more from it. I have lived for Millennia, Dean, and in all that time I have never seen anyone as perfect as my Righteous Man. Your soul shines so brightly.”

“But Sam will be alone.”

“I have spoken to Sam and explained. He understands and is more than happy for you to give yourself to me. He is happy that you will be guaranteed a place in Heaven. He thought you would be too. Also, that could be many years away. You will share a grace bond, small injuries will heal quickly and you will not be prone to human illnesses. Your life may be long and fruitful so long as we are not hunted.”

Dean cried, tears cascading down his face like a waterfall. He had never believed that anyone could love him so completely. Cas wiped a tear from his face and hugged him gently, kissing his forehead.

Dean pulled Cas towards him and kissed his lips. Cas slid his hands under Dean’s shirt and ran his fingers up and down Dean’s torso, eliciting small gasps and moans. Dean pushed Cas away from him, long enough to undo the buttons on his shirt and then licked and nibbled and his nipples. Cas writhed on the bed, growing harder by the second. They rubbed their aching members together, separated only by the denim of their pants. Dean licked at Cas’ neck. Cas whispered to him, “now love, bite just there.”

Dean bit into Cas’ flesh. “Harder,” came the moan from Cas. “Suck the bite.”

Dean sank his teeth in further, not wanting to hurt but knowing Cas wanted this. He felt a metallic taste on his tongue and licked the hickey. As his tongue pushed over the bite, it healed and Dean felt a warm glow spreading though him.

“It’s working,” he screamed as Cas flipped him over and nestled his head into the crook of Dean’s neck.

“My turn,” he exclaimed and bit Dean hard, just above his shoulder.

The wound site began to glow, pale blue, as Cas sucked harder. Cas licked the wound until it closed and then tried to send a thought to Dean. _‘If you get this, squeeze my nipple.’_

When Dean responded by squeezing hard, Cas knew that the bond was forming. Dean tried to reply.

_‘Cas, this is wonderful, I can see colours and lights in front of my eyes and the warmth is awesome.’_

Cas looked at Dean, “First part is over Dean, the bond has started forming. Are you sure you are ready to complete the bond? It’s a life-time deal, once mated we are together forever.”

“Don’t ask stupid questions,” came the reply. “What happens now?”

Cas stopped kisses and touching Dean and took his hands, staring into his eyes. “To complete the bond, we need to exchange fluids. Are you a top or a bottom?”

Dean stared at him, his eyes wide and bright. “I’ve never thought about it and never done it before, with a man/angel anyway. I think I would like to feel you inside me first though.” Cas began stroking down Dean’s body and gave him a few tugs until he was hard. Cas lowered his head, nuzzled his nose into Dean’s crotch and slid Dean’s cock into his mouth. As he sucked and licked, Dean shook and raised up off of the bed in sheer pleasure. Moans and groans filled the room.

“Cas…….I’m about…..aaarrrrrhhhhhhg,”

Dean came thick and hard, white ropes of cum filling Cas as he swallowed down as much as he could. Dean felt a sudden jolt of pain and a tingling down his legs. ‘ _Cas, what’s happening?_ ’

“Try to relax Dean and just let it happen. The mating bond is taking shape. We just need to add my juices to the mix, for it to be complete.”

Cas slid a finger into Dean, in and out, until Dean has relaxed enough to add a second finger. He scissored Dean, who by this time, had lost of sense of where he was, engulfed by wave after wave of pleasure. Cas slid his fingers out and Dean whinged at their withdrawal. Grabbing the lube, Cas slicked it over his throbbing cock and then squeezed some over Dean’s hole. He lined his cock up with Dean’s entrance and began to push. Dean felt it, painful but good at the same time. When Cas was balls deep in Dean, he rested until Dean squeezed his hand and urged him to move. Setting a gentle pace at first, Cas pounded into Dean, Dean squealed, moaned and grunted until Cas hit that certain spot. Spots flew in front of his eyes and Dean spasmed with pleasure.

“More, Cas, more, harder, faster….” Dean whimpered.

Cas pounded hard and fast into Dean, giving him everything that he could. Dean replied with noises that Cas could only describe as heavenly. He loved being the one to wreck Dean so completely.

“It’s coming…….I can’t………” Dean never finished the sentence. The lights flickered and went out, the windows shattered, and the pictures shook off the wall. Dean could see a light display behind his eyes and for a moment looked terrified. The colours and sights were phenomenal. He looked at Cas. His wings were out and unfurled; feathers were shedding everywhere, to be replaced by newer, thicker ones. “Heaven is aware that we have mated,” he grunted.

“Oh my God,” Dean panted as he came down. “That was out of this world.”

“Dean, my father’s name should not be used in that context and never when I am fucking you.” Cas smiled and hugged him tight. Cas wrapped his new wings around Dean.

They lay back on the bed, exhausted but changed. The same people but the bond would never be the same. They both heard the same voice in their head. “ **Dean Winchester has been claimed**.”

“Forever,” Cas said simply.

“Forever,” confirmed Dean.

Cas explained that demons and angels would now be able to see Dean’s claim when they looked at him and would know that his angel was protecting him. Humans would need a different sign that Dean had been claimed. Cas pulled two plain silver bands from his pocket. “Sam explained that it is customary to show the world that you are claimed by wearing one of these. They have no significance in the Angel world but I’m happy to wear one.”

Dean explained the whole ritual around marriage and that as he was officially dead and Cas was an angel that neither of them actually qualified for a human marriage. Cas looked disappointed but Dean went on to explain that Sam had organised for them all to go to Sioux Falls and have a sort of ceremony at Jodie’s ranch. Sam would officiate, and Claire would stand with Cas and explain what happens. Cas beamed.

He and Dean went shopping for matching suits, Dean with a green tie to bring out his eye colour and Cas a blue one to bring out his. The only thing Dean insisted on, was that Cas kept the trench coat. It was cleaned and pressed especially for the day. “I fell in love with a holy tax accountant; I want to marry my holy tax accountant.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work posted on AO3. Please feel free to leave comments and feedback but please be kind.


End file.
